A Dragonpus and Her Nakama
by Pricat
Summary: After being infused with magic, Leah becomes a Dragonpus and a whole lot of fun and adventures are afoot
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was inspired by the awesome new PnF ep, Exclibferb and hope you enjoy.**

**After being hit by magic thanks to Doofy, Leah becomes a dragonpus, but fun and adventures are afoot but Perry's stunned but loves Leah no matter what.**

**I hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

* * *

It was an normal day in Danville, as a certain dark brown red furred platypus female had woken but was making breakfast, as she was walking on her hind legs like a human.

Her best friend and owner was still asleep in her room, but she'd let her sleep in for a while, but was making pancakes.

She had a strange dream where a platypus like dragon had been flying around Danville, but didn't know why.

She then saw Perry walk in, but smiled seeing her, as he kissed her on the bill.

"Hey, Gorgeous." he said making her laugh.

She then was pouring orange juice into glasses, but she then saw him go watch TV while she was flipping pancakes.

He then saw Leah's owner and best friend walk in wearing tiger pyjamas, but she smiled hugging Perry.

He chuckled, as he put the translator in his ear.

"Good morning to you too, kiddo.

You seem in a good mood." he said.

"Yeah, as I had a cool dream." she replied.

Leah then saw that the pancakes were ready, as she saw Platyborg show up dressed as a knight, as they were supposed to be role playing today.

Leah's owner had gotten the idea, after reading a book she'd borrowed from Carl.

"Hey, Platyborg.

Want some breakfast?" Perry told him.

The cybernetic platypus nodded, as he was drinking coffee.

But before they could have fun, Leah's spy watch buzzed, as the dark brown red furred female platypus sighed, as she could handle Doof on her own.

"Just be careful, Leah." Perry mumurmed.

* * *

Doof sighed, as Leah was beating him up, after destroying his inator, but he then picked up something, as it was a magic staff that belonged to a soceror but Leah was confident Doof didn't know how to use it.

Suddenly, a blast of magic emitted from it, hitting her but entered her body, as she was out cold.

"Are you okay, Leah the Platypus?" he asked nervously.

He knew Perry was going to be angry, but was relieved she was still alive, as she had a pulse.

He then picked her up after breaking the staff, but placed her on the couch.

He hoped she'd wake up soon.

He knew he had to call Perry.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was late at night, but Carley was worried about Leah along with Perry and Platyborg, but both platypi were trying to help her feel better, as she was worrying about Leah but Perry then heard his videophone buzz, seeing Doof but his hazel eyes widened, hearing Leah was at his place.

"Perry, what's wrong?" he heard Carley ask.

"I just need to go somewhere, okay?

Platyborg, you're in charge until I get back." he said.

Platyborg saluted the teal furred male, as he left using the jetpack, but hoped Leah was okay or Perry was gonna hurt him.

He noticed Carley was quiet, but went to get ready for bed, but he knew she'd be okay once she saw Leah was okay.

* * *

Doof then saw the door kick open, as Perry walked in but saw Leah lying out cold on the couch, making him tense up, but was listening to Doof explain what had happened, making the teal furred male calm down.

"You're not gonna hurt me, Perry?" Doof asked as Perry had the translator was in.

"No, No I'm not, Doofy.

Right now, I need to get Leah home.

Her kid's worrying about her." he said.

He then picked Leah up gently, as he activated the jetpack, but was leaving.

He then landed at Carley's house but entered the house, carrying Leah into the living room, but put her on the couch and put a blanket from his fedora over her.

He smiled, watching her sleep, as he yawned.

He then climbed onto the couch beside her, as he yawned.

He could go back to Phineas and Ferb later.

His eyes then closed in sleep, but purred in sleep.


	2. Finding Out About Being A Dragonpus

**A/N**

**Here's more of my awesome story, and Leah discovers she's a dragonpus but loves it, but Perry is scared but doesn't want to upset her.**

**Thanks to my awesome nakama, Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as she loves it.**

* * *

Leah's eyes fluttered open the next morning, feeling a little different than she did yesterday, finding herself on the couch but wondered how she'd gotten back here.

All she remembered was going to Doof's place and her being knocked out.

But she thought nothing of it now, as she was hungry, and having good dreams made her even hungrier when she woke up in the morning.

She then got up on her hind legs and ran into the kitchen, seeing Perry there making breakfast.

"Good morning, Perry." she said blushing.

The teal furred male turned around, but was staring at her, as she had scales over her dark brown red furred body, and pointed ears.

Her tail was longer but had a point and her teeth were sharp fangs, like that of a dragon's.

"Perry, you okay?" she asked him.

_What on Earth happened to you, Leah?_

_Maybe I'm just imagining she's a dragon, because of that book Carl lent her kid, but anything's possible._

_I'd better not say anything._

"I'm fine, Leah.

I was worried, finding you out cold last night.

What happened at Doofy's last night?" he asked her.

The dark brown red furred platypus female told him what had happened, but he was in awe hearing she was now a magical being.

But he knew she didn't know yet along with her owner.

"Things will be fine, Leah." he assured her.

She smiled, as they were eating breakfast but saw Leah's owner, dressed in punky clothes, as she was going out with Vanessa.

"Wow, Leah looks like a dragonpus!" she said.

Perry gulped, knowing she'd say something like this.

"Maybe, but we don't know yet." he told her.

But then Leah belched, as fire emitted but Perry ducked, but Leah smiled, as it was cool.

"I-I'm a dragonpus?

Cool!" she said.

Perry knew something like this was cool to Leah and her owner, but hoped Monogram didn't find out as he might take Leah away because of this.

But he sa Leah trying to fly, as she had wings now she was a dragonpus, but he was scared.

Vanessa was in awe, as she entered the house.

But she was hiding the fact she was a sorceroress, but wanted to train Leah's owner as her apprentice before the evil wizard Millifensmirtz found out.

She knew her Dad had fooled around with magic, as he was a sorceror but not dark hearted.

Perry had a feeling something was going on.

* * *

Leah laughed, as she was making smoke rings, but kept setting off the smoke alarms, as she kept covering her ears, as she was hovering in the air.

He was afraid some dragon hunter would come and take her away, but knew that Leah could handle herself, now she was a dragonpus and heard his spy watch buzz.

"We've gotta go.

Monobrow wants us to fiol Doofy." he told her.

Leah then put her goggles on along with her fedora, but had an idea about using her dragonpus powers to foil Doof.

Perry was anxious, knowing this meant trouble, as he climbed onto his girlfriend's back, as they left, but she laughed as they were flying through Danville but Leah's allergies were acting up, thanks to all the pollen.

Perry was more anxious, seeing fire emit from her nostrils, and hoped nobody minded.

They then entered Doof's building, but were fighting him, but Leah accidentally emitted fire, burning his inator and setting off the smoke alarms.

"S-Sorry, Doofy.

My allergies plus being a dragonpus did this." she told him.

Doof's dark blue eyes widened, seeing she had been infused with magic, but hoped Millenfensmirtz wasn't here, but knew his daughter and her apprentice, along with Leah could handle him.

"W-We have to go, Doofy.

We'll see you later." Perry said climbing onto Leah's back.

Doof then focused, placing a protection spell on his building.

He then saw Vanessa enter.

She then knew Leah's owner was meant to be her apprentice, but was waiting to tell her.

* * *

Later that night, Leah had awoken from a strange dream, where she and her best friend were battling a wizard that looked like Doof, but was from another world.

She smiled, knowing her nakama loved she was a dragonpus now, but knew magical adventures awaited them.

She wondered why Perry had been so weird around her today, as she'd thought he'd be happy for her being a dragonpus, as they could have fun.

Maybe she would talk to him in the morning.

Her hazel eyes then closed in sleep, as she snuggled against her owner.


	3. Becoming A Sorceroress's Apprentice

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope Inyunaruto365 likes.**

**Malficentsmirtz is in the Tri-State Area but Vanessa needs to find her apprentice and train her to fight him.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

But somebody had arrived in the Tri-State Area, as it was a sorceror that looked like Doof but it wasn't, as it was Malficensmirtz and he was weak, as a dragonpus had bested him along with ten thousand monsters.

But he sensed the aura of another sorceror, but saw that he looked like him.

"Maybe he'll help me regain my strength." he thought going there.

He hoped there weren't any dragonpuses in this strange world, but he saw Vanessa angry, as he was at her Dad's building.

"You're not welcome here, Malficensmirtz." she said.

Her dark blue eyes glowed with magic, as she was a witch but the protective barrier was helping her.

"Just let me in." he said.

Doof was stunned, seeing him but Malficentsmirtz left for now.

"Did he hurt you, baby girl?" he asked her.

He saw a few scratches, as he cast a healing spell.

The scratches faded, as she was relieved.

"I need to train Carley, as she's meant to be my apprentice." she told him.

He understood, but hoped that Leah wouldn't be scared.

She'd come over in the morning, when she was awake.

* * *

Perry was lying awake, thinking about Leah as he knew she liked being a dragonpus, but he needed time to adjust to the sitch but he cared deeply about Leah, as she was his partner and girlfriend but needed to talk to her, as he went to make breakfast but Phineas noticed he had something on his mind.

"What's going on, buddy?" he asked.

Perry then told him, seeing Phineas's dark blue eyes widen but thought Leah being a dragonpus was cool, but understood as he knew this wasn't something you dealt with everyday.

"I know she's excited about being one.

Maybe you should talk to her." he told him.

Perry liked it, as he was drinking orange juice.

He was eating granola, as it helped him and it was better than the platypus food they fed him, but realised maybe he shoud go talk, but heard knocking on the door, as Leah came in.

He smiled, seeing her, as she looked pretty as a dragonpus, but wondered why she was over here.

"Vanessa's doing something with Carley.

So I decided to come over here.

Is that okay?" she said.

He nodded, blushing.

Phineas then saw them eating breakfast together.

He knew things were okay.

* * *

Carley was in awe, as Vanessa had told her that she was a sorceroress and that she was to be her apprentice, as Malficentsmirtz was in this world but she along with Vanessa and Doof could stop him.

Vanessa then placed an amulet on her neck, as Carley blushed.

"This'll protect you from dark magic." Vanessa told her.

"T-Thanks, Vanessa." she replied.

She was excited to connecting to her magic, but they were starting right now.

* * *

Leah laughed, as Phineas was riding on Leah's back, as she'd grown to the size of a dragon, but Perry smiled, as he wondered what Vanessa was doing.

But he was enjoying her as a dragonpus.

He would talk to her later

Phineas then saw her land back in the backyard but became a tiny dragon again, but they were sitting under the tree but were exhausted.

Leah noticed that Perry was quiet.

She hoped he was okay.

* * *

Later that night, Leah was listening to Carley explain about Malficentsmirtz, but the dark brown red furred dragonpus knew that they could handle it together, as they were friends.

The dark purple haired female knew this was true, but was anxious about having to fight Malficentsmirtz but knew that Leah would help her, and noticed that her nakama looked a little sad.

"Perry's finding me being like this a little scary, but he's getting used to it.

I wish he could be one too, like in Carl's story." she told her through the translator.

Carley then hugged her, knowing that she'd be okay and that Perry would come around.

But right now, they needed sleep.

Leah hoped Perry could be like her.


	4. Giving the Gift Of Magic To Perry

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and it's quiet on the review front but I don't really care because I'm having fun writing this one.**

**Malficentsmirtz finds out about there being a dragonpus in the Tri-State Area and plans to steal her friend.**

* * *

Malficentsmirtz had made a castle on the outskirts of the Tri-Steate Area, as his lair but was planning and knew that nobody would defeat him, but he then saw something in his magic mirror.

It was an image of a dark purple haired girl with a dragonpus, which made him nervous but hoped Vanessa wasn't training the girl to be her apprentice.

He knew Vanessa was a powerful young sorceroress and her apprentice must be of noble heart.

He had to do something, and fast as he knew the girl hadn't connected to her magic yet.

He needed to plan.

* * *

Leah smiled, swinging open the backyard door that led to the Flynn-Fletcher backyard, but Perry was happy to see her, as he kissed her on the bill, but she giggled.

He was worried for her, but also for her owner after he heard from Doof what had happened yesterday, when Malficentsmirtz urged him to help give back his evil powers.

"Aw, he's no big deal, Perry.

I'm no mere platypus now.

I'm a dragonpus, a brute mystical force.

I think somebody's jealous." she told him.

"I'm not jealous!

I'm just worried about you.

This Malficentsmirtz guy sounds dangerous.

I-I don't want to lose you." he told her.

She understood, nuzzling him, as Phineas smiled, as it was cute, but he and Ferb were busy working on a project, but Leah then grew to the size of a full dragon without thinking.

She then saw her owner get onto her back, along with Perry as they took off.

Phineas and the others were in awe.

* * *

Perry smiled, seeing Leah's owner enjoying herself, but he was too.

He liked this part of his girlfriend being a dragonpus, as they could go anywhere they wanted, but he hoped Malficentsmirtz wasn't watching or there would be trouble.

But Leah landed in the park, but became a tiny dragonpus again, but they didn't mind as she needed to rest because she couldn't fly all the time, as doing it made her tired but she accidentally slashed Perry's paw, making her anxious.

"It's okay, Leah.

It was just an accident." he told her tending to it.

He was unaware that magic had just entered his blood and there was nothing he could do to change it.

"I'll get us some snacks, guys." he said.

Leah was quiet, as he left but saw a smile on her owner's face but wondered why.

"You'll find out soon enough, mi nakama.

You rock as a dragonpus.

You're the best one ever!" she told her.

Leah smiled, as a smoke ring emitted.

She hoped Perry was okay, as she hadn't meant to hurt him, but unaware that she'd given him the gift of magic, which was a wonderful thing, but hoped he'd understand.

She knew he was the kid of agent that freaked out a lot, but knew this would make him happy, as he'd been secretly jealous that Leah was a dragonpus now and wanted to be one.

She laughed, seeing Leah wanting to go to the playground, knowing that helped her stims, as she nodded.

"Just be careful, okay?" she told her.

"I will." she said as they went.

Leah was running around and climbing on play equipment, but her owner was on a swing, but Perry smiled, seeing them having fun.

He was feeling a little strange, but shook it off.

He liked seeing Leah happy.

He had no idea he was gonna change.

Leah then saw him clutching his head in agony, making the dark brown red furred and scaled dragonpus scared, running over to him but she sensed a magical aura beginning.

"Perry, you okay?" she asked him.

He nodded weakly, as he didn't want to scare her, but he then passed out.

Carley then joined them, but picked the teal furred male up carefully.

"We should get him home." she told her.

Leah agreed, as they left the park.

* * *

Vanessa was in awe, seeing what had happened, through her crystal orb but decided not to tell her father, as he cared about Perry with all his heart but knew he'd defeated Malficentsmirtz the last time, but had a feeling he didn't remember his ancestor from the Middle Ages had defeated Malficentsmirtz.

She knew this time would be exciting but different, but glad that Leah had given him the gift of magic.


	5. Bonding With Perrible

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and I love what's gonna happen, as Perrible ends up in the Tri-State Area, but Leah's owner is helping him get better, but Perry also becomes a dragonpus too because magic entered his blood, from when Leah hurt him by accident.**

**But Malifecentsmirtz has no clue about this or that Perrible has returned.**

**This is so much fun to write.**

* * *

Perry was beginning to stir as it was eight in the evening, but was feeling different especially after a strange dream but his head felt better.

Fire emitted from his bill, making him nervous, as he needed to get to a mirror, but his hazel eyes widened looking at himself.

Teal scales covered his fur, and his paws had talons, but anxiety was rushing through him.

His tail was longer but pointed, and had sharp dragon like fangs.

He wondered how this could've happened, but remembered Leah had slashed his paw, as he saw the scar on it.

"Yay, you're better!" he heard Leah say.

She smiled innocently, seeing her partner and boyfriend was a dragonpus like her now, but sensed he was scared.

"You don't have to worry, Perry.

Being a dragonpus is cool." she told him proudly.

He knew she liked being a dragonpus, but this needed time to get used to, but he was scared.

Leah nuzzled him, as he was telling her why he was worried.

"You can still be an agent, and be with Phineas and Ferb, Perry.

Being a dragonpus doesn't change that.

You're still you." she told him.

He understood, knowing she was right, but this could be fun.

But he saw a vision of another dragonpus that looked like him in Danville Park, but Leah wondered what was wrong.

She then saw him leave, using his jetpack, as she was using her wings.

She wondered what the fire was.

* * *

Perrible wasn't feeling so good, as he was injured but sick, as he'd came to fight Malficentsmirtz, but needed to bond with a sorceroress of pure heart, and noble blood, but heard footsteps, as Carley and Vanessa were there.

But the mighty dragonpus was in awe, seeing the dark purple haired girl approach, unafraid, but placed a hand gently on his wing.

"Did Malficentsmirtz hurt you?

We're gonna help." she said.

Perrible's eyes locked with her sky blue eyes, as a bond was beginning.

"I can't believe it.

You're bonding with him." Vanessa told her.

"Are you sure, Vanessa?" she asked.

_Yes it's true, child._

_We're bonding, like love at first sight._

_Do you know me?_

The dark purple haired girl nodded.

"Yep, you're Perrible.

You kicked Malficentsmirtz's butt eons ago." she told him.

A smirk crossed Perrible's bill, at her words, knowing she'd be a good partner but also a good friend, which was what he'd been searching for.

_What's your name?_

_Since you know mine._

"It's Carley, Perrible." she told him.

_Your name is pretty, young one._

_I sense we're going to be good friends and partners._

she then saw him change back into a tiny dragonpus, the same size as Leah and Perry, but he was wearing a dark brown fedora with a red feather in it, which looked cute.

Vanessa then saw Leah and Perry arrive but stopped them, as Carley picked Perrible up gently and holding him in her arms protectively.

"Come on, buddy.

Let's go home." she told him.

Leah and Perry wondered what on Danville was going on, but Vanessa would explain, once they got to her Dad's house.

* * *

Doof was in awe, seeing Perrible in Carley's arms, but saw that the ancient dragonpus liked her but didn't blame him, but was tending to his wounds, and was making medicine from herbs with Vanessa's help.

Leah saw her nakama by Perrible's side but wasn't jealous, sensing he could give her nakama courage.

She had her own mission with helping adjust to being a dragonpus, but he was staring at Perrible in awe, knowing they were in for adventure, but saw Leah was worrying about Carley, as she was using her long cane to help her see, as there were dim lights right now.

She was making warm milk for Perrible, but also for Leah, as it soothed them, but Perrible needed to rest and get better, before they could have fun.

She realised it was getting late, but knew her nakama would want to stay and see if Perrible was awake.

"Don't worry, he will.

You guys need to go home." Perry told her through the translator.

The dark purple haired female sighed in defeat, knowing Perry was right, as she needed sleep, if they were going to have fun.

"Okay, Perry." she said getting her stuff.

She then kissed Perrible's head.

"I'll be back in the morning.

Please stay safe." she said.

Vanessa nodded in reply, as they'd keep the ancient dragonpus safe, until they returned in the morning.

* * *

Leah found her nakama awake in bed, but understood she was too excited to sleep, but knew talking helped her get sleepy and knew talking about dragons and dragonpuses would help.

"What did it feel like?

Bonding with Perrible?" she asked her.

"It was like love at first sight.

Like when I found you in the animal shelter.

I hope he's okay.

He's sick and has a broken wing.

He's lonely over there.

Maybe we should help him, get used to this world." she replied.

Leah then put her translator in her ear, so she could reply in English.

"He won't be lonely.

Doofy and Vanessa are with him.

I like your idea.

You're hoping he'll stay, right?

After we defeat Malficentsmirtz?" she asked.

Carley nodded, as they were laughing and talking like they always did, but Leah smiled, seeing her friend asleep, as it was two in the morning.

She then snuggled against her owner, falling asleep herself.


	6. Protecting Her Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and hope people like.**

**Vanessa's going to get a mighty blade that can help defeat Malifecentsmirtz while Leah and her friends are helping Perrible.**

**I hope people like.**

* * *

Later that next morning, Doof found Leah's owner on his couch with Perrible in her arms, but had a cast on his wing but was still sick, but he smiled as they were talking, but knew a mighty blade like Excalibferb could defeat Malficentsmirtz.

He saw she was feeding Perrible oatmeal, as the dragonpus loved it as it was like gruel, but the fruit was giving him a little strength, as fire emitted from his bill.

_Thanks, as this stuff is wonderful._

"You're welcome, Perrible.

You need to rest up, so we can defeat Malficentsmirtz." she told him.

Doof smiled, as they were cute together, like Leah with Perry, but had a feeling Perrible cared about the girl.

Sometimes he wished he could learn what they were saying, but Vanessa saw her eating oatmeal with raisins.

She knew that maybe Perrible would stay, after Malifcentsmirtz was defeated, but they needed a mighty blade like Excalibferb to do it.

She then had a vision of it at the museum, but she left.

Leah then joined them, as she had an idea about bringing Perrible with them to Phineas and Ferb's house, but her nakama was a little nervous.

"Maybe it's a good idea, as it might help." Doof said.

"Okay, we'll bring him.

But let's not tell them that he's Perry's ancestor from the Middle Ages, okay?" Carley said.

"I won't tell, you have my word." she said.

The dark purple haired girl picked Perrius up gently, as not to hurt his wing any further, as they left.

Doof hoped that Malficentsmirtz wouldn't attack.

He hoped Perrible would recover soon.

* * *

Perry was in the backyard, as smoke rings were emitting, but Phineas and Ferb were in awe and guessing the shapes, but were happy, seeing Leah and her owner were here, but was curious about the strange dragonpus with them, but Leah said his wing had been hurt in a battle.

She saw her nakama sitting under the tree with Perrible, as he was on her lap but they were talking but she felt a bad aura, hearing cackling, as Malficentsmirtz was here.

Perry was anxious, seeing Leah lunge at him, breathing fire at him, but he sent her onto the grass, making Carley angry, feeling something bubble up within her.

"Nobody ever hurts her and gets away with it!" she yelled.

Blasts of dark magic emitted, but she blocked them as there was no way she was letting him hurt her friends, but Perrible was in awe.

Malficentsmirtz was nervous, as she sent him running, as he vanished for now.

Leah saw her nakama pass out from using a lot of her magic, but Perrible was scared, but using his magic to help her.

"Wow, that was cool!

But who was that guy?" Phineas asked.

Leah, along with Perry and Perrible shared a worried look, as they explained everything, but made the boys promise not to tell anybody else.

Leah knew her nakama would wake up.

* * *

Vanessa had returned with the mighty blade, Excalibferb but wondered why her Dad looked anxious, but understood seeing what had happened in the crystal orb but was proud of her apprentice for protecting friends from Malficentsmirtz.

"I'll be back in a while, Dad." she said leaving.

* * *

Leah and Perrible were relieved, seeing their friend awake, but remembered kicking Malficentsmirtz's butt and scaring him, but both of them were nuzzling her.

"It's okay, guys.

I'm fine.

But when Malficentsmirtz attacked you, it made me angry enough to use magic.

But I'm glad you're safe." she told them.

_You truly are a good friend, as I was scared when he was fighting you, but I'm glad you're okay, my lady._

_I know you'll protect this world from Malficentsmirtz._

She blushed at Perrible's words.

"What did he say?" Leah asked her.

"I'll tell you later.

Let's get something to eat." she said leaving her room.

They followed her, into the kitchen, but saw Vanessa there, as she had wanted to check on her apprentice, after what had happened today.

"You're truly my apprentice.

Keep up the great work, okay?" she told her.

Carley nodded seeing her leave.

Perrible knew the sorceroress was impressed.

* * *

Leah awoke later, from a bad dream about Malficentsmirtz, but saw Perrible was awake, but wanted to talk to him.

She then climbed onto her nakama's bed, as the ancient dragonpus had a feeling she had things on her mind, but was listening to her.

"How come you talk using your mind?

Can't you talk?" she asked.

He nodded, but explained he was shy about doing it, but she understood, but saw him staring at her nakama, as she slept peacefully but understood knowing he cared deeply about her.

"You should tell her, Perrible." she told him.

He then lay down on the bed, but both of them were asleep.


	7. Cheering Him Up

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and thanks so much to those who reviwed as it means a lot.**

**Perrible is feeling a little sad, but Leah's owner will cheer him up.**

* * *

Leah was very quiet, but saw Perry sneaking fried chicken into the room, as he saw Perrible asleep, but was gnawing on the fried chicken, but spat the bones out, as he was grossed out.

He saw fire emit in a belch from his bill, but he awoke rubbing sleep from his eyes, as he was rested and was feeling better, but his wing was nearly recovered.

Perry saw him nuzzling Carley awake, but she was hugging him, waking up, making the dragonpus blush.

Perry's hazel eyes widened, as he realised Perrible loved Carley but was too shy to say.

"Good morning, guys." she said to them.

_Good morning, my Lady._

_I slept fine, but Leah was worrying about you._

_She's in the kitchen._

"I slept good too, Perible.

I like having you around." she said.

Perruble blushed, growling happily at her words, as he was hungry as they entered the kitchen as Leah was making pancakes, but Carley was making herself and Perrible oatmeal, as they liked it.

Leah was quiet, as she was worried about her nakama after yesterday but Perry needed to talk to his partner and girlfriend while Carley was going to the mall with Vanessa, but Perrible was curious.

_Where's my Lady going, guys?_

Perry snickered as he knew Perible didn't know about malls, but was worrying about her.

"She's going shopping with Vanessa, Perrible." he said annoyed.

He was getting annoyed of Perrible, as they always had fun, but the ancient dragonpus was driving him crazy.

"Perry, it's not his fault.

He's not from here, remember?" she said.

"Well, he's driving me insane!" he said.

Perrible's ears drooped, feeling sad as he climbed into Carley's backpack, as he'd rather be with her all day, than annoying Perry.

Both dragonpuses were unaware of this, as Carley grabbed her backpack and long cane, and was leaving.

Perry sighed, as he and Leah were flying to Phineas and Ferb's house, but Leah knew Perrible should come too.

She then entered Carley's room, but didn't find Perrible there, getting anxious but then remembered he'd heard what Perry had said.

"He must've ran away, because of what you said.

Carley's gonna be crushed." she told him.

Perry then remembered Perrible climbing into Carley's backpack, as Leah was relieved as they left.

* * *

Meanwhile at the mall, Carley and Vanessa were at the food court, getting something to eat, but Carley heard growl like sniffling from her backpack as she opened it, seeing Perrible sad.

"Aw, somebody needs a hug, huh?

Why're you sad, buddy?" she asked hugging him.

_Perry thinks I'm annoying, my Lady._

_He says I'm bugging him and Leah._

She knew Perry could get jealous sometimes, like when Peter had been with Doof for a while.

"He doesn't mean it, Perrible.

He gets like that sometimes, but he cares about us.

Even you.

I'm glad you're here, Perrible." she told him.

He blushed, getting back into the backpack, as she was getting fried chicken for him, as it was something he liked gnawing on, but saw him smile as she handed the fried chicken to him.

Vanessa smiled, as she'd seen Carley feeding and comforting Perrible, as she'd heard that he'd been sad, since Perry said he was annoying.

"They're meant to be, but maybe he'll stay." she mumured.

She then joined her.

They then kept on shopping.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Flynn-Fletvher house, Leah and Perry were joining in Sky Tag, as Phineas and Ferb had given themselves and their friends wings, but were flying over the town, but Perry was feeling bad about what he'd said to Perrible.

He would talk to him when he returned with Carley, but was thinking of a way to say it.

Leah knew he was like that, but knew he'd talk to Perrible later, as they landed back in the backyard.

"That was fun, guys.

Let's get snacks." Phineas said as the others went inside.

Leah saw Perry sitting under the tree, as smoke rings emitted, but she went to get something to eat but knew that he'd figure out what to do.

"You're Agent P, the most powerful agent in our division, along with being an awesome dragonpus but Perrible wants to be friends with us." she told him.

He nodded, as she went inside.

He he hoped that Perrible would understand.

* * *

Later that day, he saw Perrible asleep on Carley's bed with a collar with a Chinese dragon charm around his neck, as he knew Carley had given it to him, but he then left an note and fried chicken beside him, but decided to leave him alone.

He then decided to go back to his boys for a while.


	8. Making Things Right

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story, and thanks to my nakama Inyunaruto365 for reviewing as it made my day.**

**Perry's feeling bad still about what he said about Perrible and having trouble making up with him, but Leah will help him out.**

* * *

By the time Perry got back, it was late but his kids were getting ready for bed, but yhe knew that he needed to be with them tonight but Phineas wondered what was bugging him.

The teal furred male then put in his translator, but was lying on the red head's bed, looking down.

He was explaining about what had happened earlier and the boy understood, sitting on the bed but just stroking Perry which was making him feel better.

"Things will blow over, trust me." he assured him.

"I hope so, Phineas.

But he looked so sad when he heard me.

It's a little hard to make friends." Perry admitted.

Phineas wondered what he meant, knowing Leah was his friend but Perry remembered they hadn't when Leah was first assigned to him, as his partner.

Phineas then heard him yawn, as he lay beside him.

He hoped Perrible was okay.

* * *

Leah was wondering if Perry was okay, as he was supposed to come over and hang out like they'd planned but saw Carley playing with Perrible, but knew Perry had felt bad about about what he'd said earlier.

She used her spy watch to find out where her partner and boyfriend was right now, but saw he was at his owner's house but got an idea, as it looked like her owner and best friend was having a slumber party.

She was wearing her fedora, but didn't mind, as she wasn't foiling Doof right now and she was only going to get Perry.

"Hey, where are you going?" she heard Carley ask.

Leah then put her translator in her ear.

"I'm going out for a bit, but I'll be back." she told her.

The dark purple haired girl nodded, seeing her dragonpus friend fly off into the night, but hoped she'd be okay.

* * *

Perry was still awake, as the boys were asleep but saw Leah open the window, flying in but the teal furred and scaled dragonpus wondered what she wanted, but was stunned she wanted to help him with Perrible.

"We have to work as a team, if Malficentsmirtz is to be stopped.

Remember the day I became your partner/" she said.

Perry nodded, remembering very well, as he decided to go to her owner's house with her but his stomach was in knots.

He knew he could do it.

He then entered through the window, but heard laughter seeing Leah's owner rough housing with Perrible, which made him smile.

Perry then saw her stop what she was doing, and hugged him.

He liked when she did that, as Leah had explained she thought he rocked and it was her way of showing it.

"i need to talk to Perrible, before we can have fun." he said.

She understood, leaving the room, knowing they needed a little privacy.

"Perry, you okay?" Perrible said as it was British accented.

"I-I didn't know you could talk, besides using your mind.

I'm really sorry about earlier.

I was just worried about the situation we're in.

Besides the first day Leah was my partner, I hurt her feelings too.

But I managed to make amends." he told him.

"I don't speak a lot, but I use my mind.

You guys are a lot of fun, along with My Lady.

There aren't a lot of our kin where I'm from." Perrible told them.

Leah saw her owner retuen with popcorn, but was stunned that Perry hadn't gotten in a fight.

"Everything's sorted out now, so we can have fun." he told her.

He knew that she had trouble making friends, but he and Leah were helping her.

They were having fun.

* * *

vanessa knew that the battle against Malficentsmirtz would occur on the night of a Blue Moon which was the end of this month, but needed to tell her apprentice in the morning, as she was coming over to hang out and study magical things.

She then saw her asleep with Leah and Perrible by her side, which was cute but knew she'd do well in the battle.

She needed to sleep herself.

* * *

Perry was woken by the sound of soda cans falling, knowing Platyborg was up and turned the kitchen into a shooting gallery, placing old soda cans on the counter, and was shooting them off using his blaster cannon.

"Platybprg, you need to quiet down.

Leah and the others are asleep." he told him.

He saw the cybernetic platypus mad as he was jealous that he and Leah were dragonpuses, meaning he wasn't special anymore.

He then was making breakfast, but was angry breaking eggs to make pancakes.

Perry sighed, as he hated when Platyborg was in a bad mood.

He then saw him calm down but saw him go watch TV.

He knew he was left out from the magical fun.

He'd try to find a way to include him.

He then saw the others join them, as they were eating breakfast.

Leah knew her nakama was going to Doof's today.

But she wondered what Perry wanted to talk about when her friend left.

* * *

Doof watched, as Vanessa was teaching her apprentice about using a magical sword such as Excalibferb, but knew she was doing well, but hoped Perry would show up.

He had been helping use his magic to prepare for the battle, and was scared that Vanessa might be joining in the battle.

He then saw Platyborg show up, but Vanessa had a vision about him being a soceror too but needed to connect to his magic but Doof would show him how, as he had taught Vanessa when she was little.

Platyborg smiled, hearing this.


	9. Finding Strength

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like.**

* * *

Malficentsmirtz was knowing that the battle was coming at the end of the month, when the full blue moon was in the sky but knew Doof's little apprentice wouldn't be able to defeat him.

But he knew his dark magic was returning, meaning he might have a chnce, but knew Perrible was there with Vanessa's apprentice.

He wouldn't lose to them, as the world would be his.

He was getting to work, but was excited for the final battle.

* * *

Perrible was a little nervous, watching Vanessa making a protection amulet for him, but ones for Leah and Perry too to protect them from people who'd want them now they were dragonpuses but he understood, as he saw Carley listening to music as she'd been working hard on trying to bond with the spirit of Ecalibferb.

"You okay, My Lady?

You seem anxious, for somebody like you." HE SAID.

"i-i'm nervous, as I've been trying hard.

To bond with Excalibferb, but it's hard." she told him.

The ancient dragonpus then heard an explosion in Doof's lab, and laughter making him curious, but Vanessa knew that her Dad's new apprentice was giving him trouble.

"Platyborg's one unusual apprentice, Perrius." she said smiling.

He understood, as Vanessa placed an amulet around his neck, but it didn't get tangled in his collar, but he knew his friend could defeat Malficentsmirtz, but needed courage.

He knew dragons and dragonpuses were a force of strength, even in FOLKLORE AND HAD AN IDEA.

"what is it, Perrius?" Carley asked him.

"I think I know a way we can bond with the spirit of the blade." he told her.

She understood, as they were holding hands but focusing their magic, as magic surrounded them, but Vanessa was in awe, knowing it was happening.

Vanessa was in awe, knowing Carley had finally gotten through to the spirit of the blade, but heard the dark purple haired girl chanting, as it was a spell.

Her sky blue eyes opened, but glowed with magic, as Perrible was amazed.

"You did it, My Lady!" he said.

"We did it, Perrible.

Now we have the strength to beat Malficentsmirtz.

We make a great team, like Leah and me.

Let's go have some fun." she said as Vanessa smiled.

"You've earned it, Carley." she told her.

The dark purple haired girl had an idea, looking at Perrible but Leah understood.

"Let's go, guys." she said leaving the apartment.

* * *

Perrible laughed, as Carley was riding on his teal scaled back as he was the full size of a dragon but they were riding through the skies, but his heart was racing as he loved her, but wanted to merge his heart with hers, which his kin did with humans they cared about deeply, but would wait until after the battle.

"Perrible, you okay?" he heard her ask.

"I-I'm fine, My Lady.

But how did you bond with Exclibferb?

Many sorcerors have tried and failed." he said.

"I-I was thinking about protecting those I care about, like Leah, Perry, Doofy, Vanessa and you and I asked the spirit to give me the strength to defeat Malficentsmirtz, when the battle happens.

I'm not very brave, but I'm learning.

Being a sorceroress's apprentice rocks." she told him.

He understood, as they landed in Danville Park, but were sitting under a tree, but were talking about things, like what they liked and about their friends and family.

"Hey, whatcha ya doing?" she heard Leah say.

Carley smiled, as the dark brown red furred and scaled dragonpus joined them, but had a catcher's mitt making the girl smile, as she loved baseball.

"Come on, Perrible.

Let's play ball!" she said giggling.

Perrible then used his magic to become a small dragonpus again, but ran after them.

Leah knew they were going to have fun.

* * *

Malficentsmirtz had an idea about having an upper hand in the battle, as he heard about fighting fire with fire, and knew the only chance he had against Perrible and his friends was by becoming a dragonpus himself.

He cackled, finding a transformation spell but began casting it.

He knew he wouldn't fail.

* * *

Perrible was sitting on the couch with Leah, as he was exhausted from flying and playing baseball, but he'd had fun as he'd never had a day to just play and be with friends, but Leah understood.

"You like Carley, don't you?

Maybe you should tell her how you feel." she said.

"I will merge my heart with hers, as a sign of love.

Once the battle is done and Malficentsmirtz is defeated." he told her.

She understood, seeing her nakama come back with snacks but smiled, seeing Perrible asleep as he was cute.

She had faith the battle would go well.


	10. Preparing For Battle

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and watching Sorceror's Apprentice is helping me write, as it's making me think of what's happening in this story.**

**The final battle is approaching, but our heroes can defeat him.**

**I hope you like.**

* * *

Platyborg grumbled, as he was cleaning up the mess he'd made, making potions with Doof but hoped Carley and Perrible were okay, as he'd had a vision about Malficentsmirtz becoming a dragonpus.

He wouldn't tell Doof but needed to tell Vanessa, as she would find a way to help but the young Goth sorceroress wondered what he wanted.

"I had a vision, about Malficentsmirtz becoming dragonpus.

He thinks it'll help him win." he told her.

"This isn't good, Platyborg.

We need to tell them.

The battle's at the end of the week." she told him.

The cybernetic platypus understood, leaving the apartment, and going to the house where Carley lived, but hoped he wasn't too late.

He then heard cackling, as he saw both Carley and Perrible fighting a dark brown scaled dragonpus, knowing it was Malficentsmirtz.

"You're not going to defeat me, wench!" he cackled but approached Perrible.

But he saw Carley clutching her head, but chanting, as magic unleashed weakening Malficentsmirtz but fell to her knees.

"We'll finish this, when the blue moon comes." he said leaving.

Platyborg saw Perrible worried, as he was by Carley's side but saw she was okay but had minor cuts.

"I'm fine, guys.

We'll beat Malficentsmirtz, but we need to go to Vanessa." she said.

Perrible understood, becoming a full sized dragon, as she climbed onto his back.

"Let's go, guys." she said.

Leah was feeling sad, seeing her nakama leave but had been worried when Malficentsmirtz had shown up.

She then went after them.

* * *

Vanessa was in awe, hearing from Perrible how Carley had fought Malficentsmirtz as a dragonpus, but more impressed she'd used her magic to help those she cared about.

"The battle will happen on Friday night, when the blue moon appears.

You and Carley make a great team." she told him.

The ancient dragonpus blushed, but saw Carley enter, clean and freshened up but was quiet, especially after what had happened when they'd just woken up.

"My Dad's making breakfast.

You look freaked." she said.

She knew from Leah, that the dark purple haired girl found it hard to open up, like her father.

"I-I'm scared about the battle, Vanessa." she told her.

The brunette haired sorceroress understood, as she knew she'd be okay but knew she wasn't alone.

But Leah overheard that she didn't want them to get hurt because of her.

She understood but they'd help.

Carley smiled, hugging her.

"You'll kick Malficentsmirtz's butt." she said.

"Thanks, Leah." she told her.

They then went to have breakfast.

* * *

Malficentsmirtz was happy, as the days had passed and only one was left until the night of the final battle, but he couldn't wait, as it would be fun.

He could feel his dark magic returning to him.

"Soon this world will be mine!" he cackled.

* * *

On that night, Carley was lying awake but couldn't sleep as she knew tomorrow night was the night the next blue moon would appear and the final battle would begin, but Perrible understood her fear.

"You needn't be afraid, My Lady.

You've become a powerful sorceroress in a short time.

You won't be alone." he told her.

"We need to battle Malficentsmirtz alone, Perrible.

I don't want my friends hurt, especially you or Leah.

I would feel terrible if anyhing happened." she said.

He understood, as they were going to Doof's place but left an note, to explain where they were.

Perrible then became a full sized dragon as they left.

"I'll keep you safe." she thought as they flew off.

Vanessa was stunned, seeing Carley in her Dad's lab at two in the morning, studying spells and brewing potions that could help, but didn't blame her.

"I couldn't sleep, if you know what I mean." Carley told her.

Vanessa understood, but knew things would go okay.

* * *

Leah's brown eye slits fluttered open, seeing Perry there but he was worried, as he hadn't seen a trace of Carley or Perrible, making her anxious but found the note her nakama left.

"We have to go find them, to help." she said scared.

Perry understood, wrapping his teal furred and scaled arms around her dark brown red furred and scaled waist.

"Maybe they're at Doofy's." he suggested.

She nodded, as they left.

* * *

Vanessa sighed, seeing Leah and Perry show up by flying in, but knew they were looking for Carley and Perrible, but saw Leah's eye slits widen, seeing Excalibferb was gone.

"Leah, it'll be okay.

The final battle's not until tonight.

But we need to help them." Perry assured her.

Vanessa liked this idea, as Platyborg was leaving with them.

He wanted to help, despite the fact he was still learning magic.

Leah could sense Carley's aura from the outskirts of Danville National Park, as that was where the battle would be tonight, as they left.


	11. Defeating Malficentsmirtz

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope that people enjoy but the final battle is here.**

**But Leah and Perry are helping.**

* * *

Perrible was with Carley, as they knew that tonight was the battle but he was confident that they could defeat Malficentsmirtz but he was nuzzling her, and knew that he would help.

He then sensed Leah's aura, as he saw the dark brown red furred female dragonpus there along with Perry, but wondered what they were doing here.

"We came to help you guys with Malficentsmirtz." Perry told them.

Carley looked worried, hearing this as she and Perrible had to fight Malficentsmirtz on their own.

"I-I guess you guys can help.

But be careful, as Malficentsmirtz is ruthless and cruel." Carley said.

Leah understood but knew they'd be careful, as it was early evening but Perrible knew the sun was about to set.

"It's approaching." he told them.

Leah saw her nakama taking a deep breath.

* * *

Malficentsmirtz had flown to Danville National Park, but was excited as he knew that Vanessa's apprentice and her dragonpus friend were strong, but he was stronger now he was a dragonpus too, but landed at the park but saw flashes of magic, but he saw that the apprentice and her friends were there.

He then lunged at them, but Leah was fighting him, as Carley had used her magic to make them stronger, but she had Excalibferb, as it would be the key to Malficentsmirtz's downfall.

"Let's do this." she said as Perrible agreed.

Malficentsmirtz was angry, getting to his feet as he had his staff, but stunned that it wasn't affecting her or Perrible but saw she had Excalibferb, as it glowed with magic.

Leah watched, as they were engaged in battle, but Perry knew that Carley would be okay.

"How come I can't weaken you?

I just used a powerful spell!" he groaned.

Perrible smiled, as his friend was fighting with all the strength she had in her, but suddenly she was chanting, as the sword in her hand was glowing with magic.

It then engulfed them, as Leah was worried but they heard Malficentsmirtz scream as he was defeated.

After the magic faded, Perrible then became a full size dragonpus, walking over to where Carley was lying but was hurt.

He was anxios, as he picked her up gently, but nuzzling her.

"Perrible, you okay?" Perry asked him.

Tears were in his eye slits, as he cared about Carley with all his heart, but they had to go to Doof's place, as Vanessa could help her.

* * *

Leah's taloned paws were shaking, as they were at Doof's place but Vanessa understood, knowing that the dark brown red scaled dragonpus was her best friend, but knew that Carley would heal but Doof was bandaging some of her wounds.

She then saw Platyborg approach but he liked hanging around with Leah's friend but he hoped that Carley was okay, but he knew she would be fine.

He was helping that Leah was okay.

He then found her in a ball, in Vanessa's room crying.

"She'll be okay, Leah." he assured her.

She hugged the cybernetic platypus, knowing he was right, but knew Perrible was feeling the same, as he cared about her nakama deeply.

He then left the room, but found the teal scaled dragonpus talking to Carley, as she was still asleep.

He had faith she'd awaken.


	12. Infusing Her With Magic

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story but sorry for not updating, but seeing a cute pic on Tumblr of Perrible nuzzling his frenemy made me wanna write more.**

**Perrible's friend is still healing after the battle, but he decides to do one insane move, by merging his heart with hers, but infuses her with Dragonpus blood too.**

**I love where this could go.**

* * *

Perrible saw that Leah and the others were worried about his friend, after kicking Malficentsmirtz's butt, but he sensed life in her, but knew only magic could help her now, but he was afraid in case something changed her.

He then knew what he had to do, merge his heart with hers.

Vanessa watched, as the dragonpus grew to full size again, but was focusing and chanting as magic filled the room, but Doof knew what was going on, as Leah saw magic enter her nakama's body, but hearing two heartbeats become one.

"What's he doing?" Perry asked himself.

"He's merging his heart, with her.

Magical beings once attached to somebody can do it, as a sign of their love and friendship.

Perrible has feelings for her, ever since they first bonded." Vanessa told him.

Leah smirked, seeing this, but saw Perrible smile, as it was done, but lying beside the purple red haired girl, but Leah knew that things were going to be awesome.

But Vanessa knew that now Perrible had done this, he couldn't return home to his time.

But she knew that he didn't care.

As long as he was with his mistress, that was all that mattered.

"I'll watch over her, guys.

Go and rest, after the battle." Perrible said.

Leah understood, as they were going home, but knew that Carley would be alright, but Vanessa knew that Dragonpus blood was in her apprentice's body knowing she could transform.

She watched as both Leah and Perry flew off into the night sky, but knew that magic was returning to Danville.

* * *

The next morning, Perrible heard soft moaning, seeing Carley's sky blue eyes open, but was relieved hugging her, but she smiled, but was feeling different, but he noticed her eyeds were slits and she was growing purple red scales but smiled knowing what was happening.

"You okay, Perrible?" she asked.

"I'm fine, My Lady.

I was worrying about you.

You were brave, defeating Malficentsmirtz." he said nuzzling her.

Vanessa was in awe, seeing her apprentice was transforming now, but would be taller than Perrible but she'd help her with that, but saw them eating oatmeal as smoke rings emitted from them, setting off the smoke alarms.

"You're okay!" they heard Leah say hugging Carley.

"I'm better than okay, Leah-kun." Carley replied.

Leah saw dragonpus teeth, but realised what was happening with her nakama, but knew she'd be happy finding out.

But she wondered what happened now, as Vanessa agreed, as she, Leah and Perry needed to talk.

She didn't want to involve her apprentice right now, but heard laughter from the living room.

* * *

"You mean, that Perrible can't go home?

Since he merged his heart, with my owner's?" Leah asked her.

Vanessa nodded in reply, knowing that Leah's owner was becoming a Dragonpus, after Perrible had infused her being with dragonpus magic to help her.

"Yes, but he'll be happy, since he likes your owner." she told her.

The chestnut brown scaled Dragonpus female understood, as Perry understood but knew this world was different from the one Perrible was used to, but they would help him adjust.

Vanessa then heard the smoke alarms go off, but Leah put her taloned paws over her ears, until they ceased.

"Perrible must've set them off, by accident." Perry said.

They were going to the agency to train, but would be back.


	13. Finding Out Some Good News

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story even though Ihaven't written more of this in a long while.**

**Perrible and his friends are having fun but Monobrow wants Perrible to join the agency, but he doesn't want to.**

* * *

It was a few weeks after their battle with Malficentsmirtz but Perrible was snuggling beside his new friend who was now full Dragonpus even though she could change between it and Dragonpus at will but she liked being a Dragonpus seeing her wake up smiling and purring.

"Good morning My Lady since I'm still getting used to this world but it's wonderful especially with you." he said nuzzling her purple scaled body.

They were at Doof's place since they lived there now as Leah lived with Perry but they didn't mind as she could go on with her magic studies, since becoming a Dragonpus had made her magic stronger.

Vanessa knew that her female apprentice in Dragonpus form could lay eggs, they'd be powerful Dragonpus hatchlings bringing more magic to the world.

"Good morning you two as you look like you guys had a good sleep, huh?" Vanessa told them making Perrible smile.

"Yes we did Vanessa but really hungry and hope that Leah's okay." the female Dragonpus said as the sorceroress put a bowl of oatmeal before her apprentice, seeing her eating along with Perrible.

They then saw Leah and Perry enter through the open balcony window since Doof kept it open in case they wanted to hang out here but were drinking coffee.

"You guys look very happy and Carley looks a little chubby but maybe she's sick." Perry said as Perrible knew that his lady had been sleeping more and sick most of the time, but Doof knew he needed to check her out but Perrible was being protective of her.

"I know you're protecting her Perrible but I know what's wrong with her and I can help her but just let me." Doof said seeing him relax.

He picked Carley up as the female purple scaled Dragonpus nuzzled in his arms but were going to his lab so he could test her but his dark blue eyes widened seeing she was holding eggs.

Vanessa then entered along with Perrible but he was happy she was holding eggs meaning they were going to be parents.

"This is a big deal guys meaning our family is getting bigger, and we can teach the hatchlings to bring magic to Danville." she told them making Perrible smile.

He nuzzled her making her smile but was tired from Doof's tests as he, Leah and Perry were going flying.

* * *

"Wow, so Perrible's gonna be a father?" Phineas said as they were in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard after flying as Perry nodded.

"Yep as they found out this morning after Doofy checked Carley out, meaning they're gonna be a family, but it's uncnfirmed when the ehhs will hatch." Perry replied eating worm cookies.

Leah hoped that she would lay eggs so she and Perry could be parents too bringing more magic to Danville but Perry saw Perrible looking at the skies at the clouds.

"It'll be okay bro as she's safe, plus Malifenctsmirtz isn't coming back." Leah assured him making him smile.

He then lay under the tree feeling sleepy and fell into slumber as the Dream Projector showed what he was dreaming, revealing dreams and memories of long ago hoping that things would be okay.


End file.
